The broad, long-term objectives of this work are to integrate new and emerging hardware and software to create a robust, realistic virtual environment for synthesizing the techniques involved in temporal bone dissection. To extend the functional use of the system, the integration of high-resolution data sets that are emerging from developments in in-vivo imaging protocols is investigated. Recommendations to link the system with data from the National Temporal Bone Registry are made. The specific aims of this proposal are to develop, evaluate, and refine a concise, concentrated, and cost-effective simulation environment for a temporal bone dissection simulator. The proposed simulation of the techniques of temporal bone dissection in a realistic, synthesized, interactive session will serve as an anatomical tutorial and a surgical technique simulator. Multimodal volumetric data will be integrated with haptic (force feedback) interfaces that will provide realistic feel to the resistances experienced in temporal bone dissection. In addition, surgical simulate sounds of the instruments will be synthesized, thus providing an environment that integrates visual, aural, and haptic cues to the user. The system design will encompass resident training, with extensibility to preoperative assessment, and surgical planning. Extensibility for the system to serve as an interface for digital data sets acquired through the National Temporal Bone Registry, thus establishing a method for remote interaction, will be made. This work includes controlled trials with residents to evaluate the efficacy of the system for use in resident training. Specific tasks that are required in temporal bone dissection are tracked and recorded. These tasks include time to task, identification, and quality of exposure. Resident knowledge of logical and sequential progression through the techniques are determined. An expert system that will provide active assessment of the user's technique is developed.